Bleach:Darkness Of The Heart
by Black Widow Pro Jacob
Summary: Ichigo and his twin brother are average high-schoolers, except for the fact that they can see ghosts! IchiRuki,UlquiHime,OCNel


**Bleach: Darkness of the Heart**

Hey! Welcome to my newest and first ever fanfiction, Bleach Darkness of the Heart. This is an IchiRuki fic that involves other pairings. (although Ichigo is a one woman guy so IchiRuki fans, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) There is a lot of OOC because of Ichigo's twin brother changing people's attitudes.

Dislaimer: This fic's plot is the only thing belonging to me, the rest is copyrighted by other people.

And now on to the fic itself…

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sits down in his desk. He was going to be in for another boring day at Karakura High, with his twin brother Mozura being his usual self and sitting alone thinking silently as he stares blankly out the window, his friend Keigo trying to hit on everything that wasn't male and was alive, while Mizuru attracting the upperclassmen girls from their homerooms down here just to see him, his best friend Chad being silent through most of the class unless called on to ask a question, Tatsuki and her gang of friends being loud throughout the day, and Inoue just sitting there staring blankly at Mozura. That was a typical day in his school, but he was actually hoping for something more interesting than boring old class and his usual gang of friends.

Little did he know his wish was about to be granted. Ichigo and Mozura stiffened as a powerful spirit energy surged through the area, Mozura also being able to see ghosts; in fact he saw them even more clearly than Ichigo. They looked at each other and sighed in almost perfect synchronization and Ichigo said to Miss Ochi, "Miss Ochi, I just remembered me and my brother are supposed to finish our hours at our family's clinic, is it ok if we finish them quickly and then come back?"

Miss Ochi gave an extremely exasperated sigh, but just pointed out the door to tell them to go on before class started and they would have to stay.

Mozura said, "Thank you Miss Ochi, we'll be back soon as we can." He then ran off, followed quickly by Ichigo.

She just shook as she watches the red-brown haired and orange haired brothers run off. She was always surprised that while they were built similarly their faces and hair and eye color were so different. Mozura had hazel eyes compared to Ichigo's brown; Ichigo had orange hair while Mozura had a curious mix of brown and red; and finally and most importantly their faces were different, Ichigo always had a frown that mad him seem unruly and fearsome, while Mozura had a smile that brightened up everyone's day. Not only that, but Mozura had a slightly larger nose and differently set eyes that exuded kindness and caring.(I'm sorry I pretty much used that entire thing to describe my OC, but I needed the time to describe him.) She smiles, and turns to the class, "Well class, time for another exciting day!"

Ichigo and Mozura gulped as they found the source of the energy, a massive black beast that was larger than the houses nearby. Mozura looks at Ichigo, "What should we do? That thing is massive, and if the surge we felt had anything to do with it, almost pure ghost energy!"(They've never seen a Hollow or Soul Reaper before, so they think their energy comes from the ghosts they've "exorcised" by helping them) Ichigo is about to charge it when a girl who looked about 13 or 14 years old in a black robe with jet black hair drops down with a sword and cuts the beast in two. They gawk at her as she slowly puts up the sword and turns toward them. She just looks at them with an expression of mild curiosity, that is… until Ichigo go says, "Yo, Samurai Chick! What was that beast and how did you kill it so easy if it was made up of almost solid ghost energy? And just who are you!?"

Her eyes widen and she looks confused before she regains her calm and she says, "This might not be the best place to talk since normal people can't see me." They nod and say, "We could talk back at our place." She nods and they lead the way back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

Once there, they went to the room shared by Ichigo and Mozura and she began to explain to them about Soul Reapers, Hollows, Wholes, and the Soul Society. They looked at each other and Mozura said, "We thought those ghosts we helped were actually then free to go on… That means we've been wasting our time…" Rukia nodded and said, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but it's true… I am Rukia Kuchki, the Soul Reaper who is assigned to this area." Ichigo nods, before replying, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my brother Mozura, we're sorry we interfered with your duties, but one thing, how do me and my brother have so much energy if we're human?"


End file.
